The Corporal's Room
by lunatrancy
Summary: Eren is called to Levi's room. But after too many questions, the lance corporal decides he needs to be punished. Smutty McSmuttsmutt LevixEren yaoi


**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters :P **

There was a slight pitter patter of rain on the freshly washed window. Eren looked out and up at the moon. From the Survey Corps' base, the moon seemed so much clearer. There wasn't a nearby wall to block it out. They were out far enough from the wall to see more of the sky above the trees. It was a nice change from the usual.

The door behind him clicked open and Eren turned around. Corporal Levi walked into the room and narrowed his eyes. Eren grew rigid.

"Y-You wanted to see me…r-right, sir?" Eren asked softly.

Levi closed the door softly, his expression the same.

"Yes."

"I…can I ask…why—"

"Are you questioning your superior, dog?"

"No!" Eren cried, waving his hands. He looked back down at his feet. "N-Never. I would never. I just…why…at this hour…"

He looked back up. Just barely. But it was enough to see how close Levi was to him now. Eren took a cautious step back and felt the desk at his legs. He swallowed hard.

"Why would you want to see me at this hour?!"

The words flew out of his mouth before he could really stop himself. Eren slapped his hands over his mouth and stared at the blank expression on Levi's face.

"You spoke out of turn, you shit."

Eren tried not to whimper. Levi stepped forward again, reaching up and grabbing a handful of Eren's hair. He tugged him down, not by much, but enough to where they could almost be at the same eye-level.

"I didn't mean to—"

"You should be punished," Levi breathed against Eren's lips. "You sickening fuck."

Corporal Levi tugged Eren closer, kissing him hard. Eren leaned forward and hungrily kissed him back. He even dared to bite his superior's lips. Levi's grip in his hair tightened and pulled him away.

"You don't get to bite," Levi sighed, pulling Eren away from the desk. He dragged Eren by the hair to the bed and threw him down on it.

Eren slid and hit the wall, turning around to watch Levi remove the cravat from his neck. He tossed it aside and leaned on to the bed, crawling over Eren's shaking body. It was not their first time to be together and Eren was sure he was not Levi's first either. Hell, Eren could still count the times they had been together at this point. But every time they had been together, it still sent his heart reeling and racing.

And now was no different. Though he was getting bolder.

Eren reached up and ran his hands over Levi's chest, tugging the buttons of his shirt open. Levi smirked, letting him work as he pushed his way between Eren's legs.

"You're getting faster at that."

Eren looked down, focusing on getting the shirt off. He managed to push it off with clumsy fingers and ran his hands down Levi's body again. There were scars, from battle, but almost all muscle. Eren leaned forward and kissed Levi's neck, touching every inch of his body he could.

And then Levi moved.

He ripped Eren's shirt off, and threw him on to his back. He unbuttoned his pants and tugged them off with his underwear in a swift, fluid motion. He left Eren naked and bare in a matter of seconds. Instinctively, Eren tried to close his legs but a quick slap at his thigh told him otherwise.

"Open. And keep them open."

It was a quick command and slowly, Eren obeyed. He lied there on the bed, legs apart with a swollen member. His heart was racing even faster. He looked away, unable to watch what Levi was doing.

The sound of his own pounding heart drowned out the sound of rain at the window.

Fingers were suddenly shoved into his mouth. Eren grabbed Levi's hand and slowly started to work the calloused fingers with his tongue. He suckled and prodded each finger with his tongue, a soft moan escaping from his own throat.

He tugged Levi's hand halfway into his throat, without so much as gagging. He managed to turn himself on even more, trying desperately to move his hips and gain some friction against Levi's side.

He groaned as Levi pulled his fingers away. Eren was panting miserably, biting his wet lips and watching Levi's every motion. The corporal leaned down and kissed him hard, slipping his hand between Eren's legs.

"You're enjoying this aren't you? You must like thinking about me finger fucking you," Levi breathed between heavy kisses.

The initial feeling was painful. Levi worked his fingers into Eren's ass quickly, starting off with two and stretching him with a third. Eren turned his face away from that kiss, biting at the back of his hand to hold in his moans. He left his neck exposed for a second and Levi took full advantage, biting down into the soft skin and leaving purple marks.

Levi worked his fingers in and out; slowly at first but picking up speed. Eren moved his body, trying to keep time but only ended up mindlessly thrust his hips into the corporal's hand.

Levi jerked his hand away and sat up suddenly. Eren moaned, displeased and grabbed him by the arm.

"Why did you stop…dammit…fuck, Levi…," Eren hissed. He felt a hand come across him his face and then that tug in his hair again.

"Are you really speaking to me in such a manner, you little shit?"

Eren gasped and tried weakly to pull away. Levi hit him again, this time even harder. Eren could taste blood in his mouth and shuddered. Levi smirked; a cruel, devious smirk and released Eren's hair.

"Suck me off, bitch. And yes, that's an order."

Eren wiped his mouth of the blood as Levi propped himself against the headboard. Eren repositioned himself between Levi's legs, unbuttoning his trousers and taking his cock out of his pants. There was no work to try and get him hard. Eren leaned forward and tasted his tip with his tongue. With a soft moan he wrapped his lips around Levi's swollen member and looked up at him.

The corporal was biting his lip; even in the dim lighting, Eren could see that. His face was flushed and he was trying—oh so hard—not to make a sound. Eren grinned around him and let his head fall lower, letting Levi's cock slip deeper into his warm mouth. Once he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, Eren started to move his neck.

He sucked and slurped and tried his best not to gag. He worked the base of Levi's cock with his hand, the other one wrapped around Levi's waist. He would occasionally look up, especially when Levi moved his hips or the grip on his hair tightened.

A small moaning sigh escaped Levi's lips and let his head fall back against the headboard. He pulled Eren away, breathing hard.

"Too much teeth again?" Eren asked. Levi shook his head and curled a finger.

"No it was…better…come here, Eren," Levi said, still moving his finger. Slowly Eren crawled up and over to him, leaving a few hot, wet kisses over Levi's chest.

Once he was close enough, Levi grabbed him by the waist, repositioning him on his legs.

"Straddle me," Levi said firmly, that edge coming back to his voice. "You know what to do from there."

Eren caught on to Levi's shoulders, his hands trembling. He carefully did as he was told, wrapping his legs around Levi's waist. He slowly lowered himself down, impaling himself on the corporal's cock. Eren shivered all over as the slippery member slid right into him, filling him up and stretching him more than those long fingers ever could.

He gasped and moaned, falling forward onto Levi's shoulder, digging his nails into the corporal's toned arms. The line between pleasure and pain was blurred again. He felt a little nip at his neck and knew Levi was biting him, holding back his own moans. And that nip was turning more and more into a full-on bite. Eren arched his back and rocked his hips, twisting his body against the corporal's.

He felt Levi grow rigid and heard that sweet, muffled moan again. Eren got a hold of himself and started to move faster. Harder. He tangled his hand in Levi's hair, gaining some leverage and fucked his corporal until he felt blood on his neck and chest. Until the bed was hitting the stone wall and rocking on its wooden legs.

Levi suddenly pulled away with a gasp of pleasure, spitting blood on to the floor. He grabbed Eren by the arms and pushed him on to his back. Eren fell and tried to sit up, just to be pinned down again. Levi grabbed his leg, hitching it over his shoulder. He firmly pressed his hand to Eren's stomach, keeping him down, and pushed his cock right back into Eren's tight body.

Eren covered his mouth, keeping his scream as quiet as possible. Levi snatched Eren's hand from his mouth, moving his hips.

"Don't cover your fucking mouth," Levi hissed, leaning forward. "I want to hear your dirty screams."

Eren bit his lip and Levi brushed his lips against his ear.

"That's a fucking order."

Eren grabbed and pulled at the sheets. Levi pushed in and pulled out; in and out, hard and fast but deep, deep, deep each time. Hitting that sweet spot over and over again, making Eren's body shake and his toes curl and his face twist in pleasure.

He came within a matter of minutes, his cum covering his stomach. He covered his face with his hands, shaking as wave after wave of pleasure spiked through his body. Letting the corporal have his way with him until he was just as satisfied.

But the moment he heard Levi moan he peeked between his fingers. Levi was biting his lip, clinging on to Eren's leg. He gasped and grew rigid, slowing his pace. Eren felt him cum and pull out, leaving a sticky mess on the sheets.

Levi fell against the wall, panting. Eren stayed on the bed, flat, watching him, breathing hard. Both were too tired to move.

But Levi was the first.

He pushed back his hair and cleared his throat. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Eren's lips before hoping off the bed.

Eren watched with hazy eyes as Levi walked to the dresser. He pulled out a fresh pair of sheets and walked back to the bed.

"Up."

Eren groaned and slowly rolled off the bed. Levi jerked the sheets off, tossing them on to the floor in a careless pile. Eren shuddered. Levi was silent. But he was always silent. Eren picked up his clothes and started to dress.

"What are you doing?"

Eren looked around at Levi. The bed was properly made again and he was sitting down on it.

"I'm getting dressed, sir," Eren said. "Should I—"

"Put your fucking clothes down and come here."

Eren shuddered. He looked away, letting his clothes fall and walked over to the bed. He sat down as Levi threw the sheets back. The corporal pointed.

"There."

"What?"

"Lie down."

Eren nodded and crawled into the bed. Levi threw off his pants laid down by him, pulling the sheets over them. Levi rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Permission to ask a question, sir?"

Without opening his eyes, Levi replied with a simple "yes".

"Why did you call me here to your room to begin with?"

A faint smirk crossed Levi's lips.

"To sleep in here with me," he replied softly. "But you had to go running your damn mouth. So I taught you a lesson in respect."

Eren smiled a little and drew closer, resting his head on Levi's shoulder. He felt an arm around his shoulders and relaxed his body.

"And I truly hope you learned something from it, you little shit. Now go to sleep. I have to get up early."

"Yes sir."


End file.
